1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric ovens, and more particularly, to an electric oven provided with a heater which is pulled out from a cooking cavity and enables to cook and/or heat food in a cook-top way.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric oven is an electrically operated oven which heats and/or cooks food contained in its cooking cavity through transforming electric energy to heat energy. The conventional electric oven comprises a cabinet which forms the outer appearance of the electric oven and a cooking cavity which is defined inside the cabinet with an opening at front and used for cooking food therein. A heater is defined inside the oven and generates heat when the electric power is supplied to heat the inner space of cooking cavity. In addition, users put the food they want to cook in the cooking cavity and turn on the heater to generate heat for cooking.
In such a conventional oven, as the volume of a cooking cavity is predetermined, the food or cooking container which is bigger than the opening of the cooking cavity is impossible to be heated and/or cooked. In addition, an additional cook-top way equipment which heats a food container on top of it, for example, a gas range, is needed to cook food or heat the cooking container which can not be put in the cooking cavity.